Autumn Late
by ChoJhiMin
Summary: Perjalanan tak selalu seperti yang kita inginkan… /KyuMin/Yaoi/...


**Autumn Late**

Genre : hurt/conft,Friendship,Romance,OneShoot

cast :

Lee SungMin as Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Summary :

Perjalanan tak selalu seperti yang kita inginkan…

Warning :

Typo,YAOI,no NC,no Crack pair

**Happy Reading**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

semuanya …..

dari awal kita bertemu , aku selalu mengagumi dirimu , semua yang ada pada dirimu mulai dari tawamu, senyummu, tingkahmu dan yang lainya.

aku sungguh tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai menyukaimu sampai perasaan ini terus berkembang hingga sekarang aku mencintaimu

ahh bahkan sangat mencintaimu

kau tahu, …

hati-ku selalu menolak jika aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu

aku tahu ini salah,…

aku sadar betul ini terlarang…

aku selalu mencoba pergi jauh dan membuang perasaan ini tapi pada kenyataannya aku-pun tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu

**Lee Sungmin**

satu nama indah yang selalu aku pikirkan bahwa betapa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu

kita pernah berpikir tentang masa depan bersama – sama

dimana disaat kita membuat perjanjian cinta dalam ikatan pernikahan dan kita hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita dan dihiasi suara tangis anak kita

anak ?

konyol sekali bukan, apa aku tampak begitu menyedihkan saat ini ?

dia bahkan seorang namja sama halnya denganku

sungguh aku tidak butuh itu jika kau benar-benar ada disampingku dan menemaniku sesuai dengan janji kita di altar nanti

sampai akhirnya hari terkutuk ini datang menghampiriku

Appa-ku terbaring lemah tak berdaya dirumah sakit, dia memintaku menikah.

yuppp menikah …

Menikah bukan dengan orang yang aku cintai yaitu dirimu melainkan dengan

yeoja lain

yeoja yang bahkan aku tidak kenal sama sekali

aku selalu mencoba menolak dengan keras, aku selalu memberontak agar pernikahan ini digagalkan …

tapi,

apadaya-ku, apa-ku sedang sekarat dan ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan-ku

apa kau sudah mendengarnya min ? aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya

sungguh aku ingin lari sejauh mungkin membawamu pergi bersamaku

tapi apa dayaku , aku sudah berjanji pada appaku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini

aku melihatmu menangis , disana bersama leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya

Hatiku kian menjerit saat melihatmu menangis, dan itu karena namja bodoh ini, ingin sekali aku memelukmu agar tangismu berhenti

Tapi,

Pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,

maafkan aku min ,percayalah aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan hatiku ini seutuhnya milikmu min .

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kyuhyun , dimana semua kerabat datang

biasanya dihari pernikahan adalah moment yang paling indah, tapi tidak dengan namja satu ini, dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, mata indah itu memancarkan luka yang amat sangat dalam, tidak ada kebahagiaan sedikit-pun dari matanya yang ada hanyalah perasaan menderita dan rindu oleh seseorang yang telah ia sakiti

"krieeetttt" suara pintu bergesekan dengan lantai marmer tersebut berbunyi secara perlahan dan disusul masuknya seorang yeoja

"Kyu" sang yeoja mencoba menegur sang adik yang masih diam tanpa ekpresi

"hikss kyu mianhae, noona tidak bisa berbuat apapun, ini perintah appa sebelum meninggal kyunie-yah" kata yeoja itu-ahra- menangis tersedu di dekat sang adik -kyuhyun-

Tepat 2 hari setelah kematian appa-nya kyuhyun langsung melakukan pernikahan , noona-nya yang tahu kyuhyun sudah memiliki sungmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak , eomma-nya sungguh sama seperti appa-nya yang keras kepala

Pernikahan itu berlangsung secara diam, mempelai pria pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan janji di depan altar , tampak begitu kacau

**Sungmin Pov**

Hikss…

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak air mata yang aku keluarkan untuk orang itu, aku kecewa, aku tidak tahu rasanya hatiku sudah mati karna terlalu sakit

Kau selalu mengucapkan kata cinta padaku , tapi kenapa kau malah menikah dengan orang lain, apa karena aku seorang namja yang tidak bisa memberimu keturunan hikss…

Kalau seperti itu seharusnya kau tidak usah hadir dan membuat-ku jatuh dalam bahkan sangat dalam oleh perasaan ini

Aku sakit kyunie..

Hatiku serasa mati , aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini sambil memegang pisau di tangan kananku , jiwaku seakan kosong

Aku hanya berharap jika kita tidak bisa bersama saat ini,dimasa ini maka biarlah kita bersama dimasa yang akan datang

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT"

**Sungmin Pov End**

Di sebuah tanah lapang hijau angin berhembus dengan damai mengantar jiwa seseorang , tampak seorang namja dengan raut wajah tak terbaca sendirian berdiri diantara rerumputan tengah menyaksikan pemakaman seseorang yang sangat dicintainya

"berapa lama aku harus menderita dengan perasaan seperti ini, damailah dalam kedamaian-mu" gumam namja itu lalu berlalu perg sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar ia terus berjalan bersamaan dengan sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang ke-arah-nya

"duagghhhhh" terdengar suara benturan tubuh seseorang

Orang itu –kyuhyun- dikerumuni banyak orang tapi wajahnya tidak Nampak sakit tapi ia tersenyum damai dan meutup mata-nya

**END**

**Epilog**

Seorang yeoja berlari tak tentu arah menghindari kejaran temannya

"YAAAAAAAAAKKKK Sungmin-ah kembalikan minuman-ku" seorang yeoja lagi –eunhyuk- berlari mengejar sungmin

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada namja didepannya sehingga ia-pun menabrak namja itu

"Ehh Yeoja Pabbo apa-apaan kau kelinci bantet" maki namja itu pada sungmin

"eoh mianhaemnida"

"aishhh" namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"Min Gwencanayo" Tanya eunhyuk setelah sampai di dekat sungmin

"siapa namja itu" tunjuk sungmin pada namja tadi

"ehhh ohh itu Cho kyuhyun"

** REAL END**

Haha akhirnya FF Aneh ini saya publish juga

Aneh yaa L mianhaeyo reader's semuanya, saya Cuma gatau #plakkkk author stresstt

Hahahahaha

Mind to review's….

Gamsahamnida…..


End file.
